KaikiTech Fanfic #1: Permewtations
by Flashfire
Summary: KaikiTech...the pokémon genetic corporation where nothing ever goes right... Permewtations is about a mistake that causes more problems for people then it does the pokémon... (first fic, please review..^_^;)


  
The expanse of a weekend night stretches a lot further then I could have imagined... I undertook this fanfic, and finished it in a matter of hours. It is only relatively short, but I am most certainly writing more...   
  
And so, I subject, to you, the reader; KaikiTech FanFic #1, titled _Permewtations_...   
  
**Permewtations** _by Flashfire/Mattchu_   
  
**1 - The Really Dumb Thing That Brian Thomson Did**   
  
  
  
"Why...?" he thought to himself at work today. "Why is it that it is today I have to do this..."   
  
The fabricated white walls of the corridor passed him by on both sides, an unabridged sea of lilac at his feet. It tided over his feet, it seemed, unchanging to every step that he or anyone else was to walk on it... He veered right and through another set of double doors, made of the same kind of stuff that the doors at the ambulance-paramedic entrance to a hospital have. The doors closed to, the large room that was his own and his colleague stood ahead of him, and as he entered he gazed.   
The room was nothing unusual; same color scheme as the corridor, with the white walls and purple water-flowing floor. In here there was nothing special, either. No, the special things came further in, but here was just the room where he existed his work life. Two desks sat at opposite ends of the room, with various electronic items lining the walls all the way around. They looked similar to the old mainframe computers, but there were that size because they were 'sophisticated' as his collegue had put it one time.   
(Sophisticated my ass... Anything doing what they are doing doesn't deserve to be called sophisticated...) he thought. They both knew it, they worked to keep it running, and as such they knew exactly what it did.   
It was a complete life support and containment system. The largest and most effective one in existence.   
  
(And what is it keeping now? Someone destined for better? Monarch, Emperor, President?) No. Sitting on the reverse of all that was a single pokémon. Though, at this time, it was probably the most prized one ever...   
-   
  
When he had first came here, some months back, the chamber on the reverse side contained a Mew. Acquiring it had been hard, containing it required the machine to be built. It cost the company several hundred million dollars, but they did it. He had been told the Mew was artificially made. Though he didn't believe that for a second. His job was to find out about why the cloning of these had gone wrong before. When cloning was tried, the result would always be Mewtwo.   
-   
  
He thought about this, as he surveyed the room; his work associate was out on business, leaving him with the maintenance. He was glad of it, that idiot Carter was complete crap when it came to working with him. He could do his job well though, but that was about it.   
  
He got up and walked around a bit, his movement casting shadows each side of him, flowing across the sea of purple like a drowned figure floating aimlessly in the middle of a sea of blood... But it wasn't blood, it was purple.   
(It would be red by the end of this day.)   
  
The man turned in surprise, and looked all around. He had HEARD that, but no one was here. So where was it coming from? He quickly looked around the room, before returning to his desk. He lapsed back into thought.   
-   
  
The Mew was fine. She stayed in the chamber and no one asked. He did his research, and he was getting nowhere. He was at his desk, and a shrill voice came from the door, "You guys interested in anything to eat?" He and Carter had looked to the door; it was the intern. But it was a new one; this one was around 5'7 and Carter confided in him that she was "real nice" - He had looked her down, and noticed the tag on her blouse; it was a typical intern one and it read "Clara Beckett" - Clara... It was a nice name. Carter was the first to speak, "Yeah... Can you bring us a coupla' burgers and some mineral water, please..."   
Clara nodded, "Okay... Anything else you want, Mistah Thomson?" He looked up, to Carter, "You're having two?"   
"Nah, I'm giving you the other. But choose a drink, I didn't think mineral water was your taste."   
"Fine... Just add some coffee to my side, that's fine..."   
"Sure thing... Be back in a few!" And she headed out.   
  
Clara was nice, of that there was no question. At least not to Bill Carter... When she had gone out of the room and she was out of a predictable earshot...   
"I want her already, Brian..." Brian thought, smugly, (Really - You say that very often you know...), he didn't say that, he just laughed slightly and went back to writing another meaningless report on how much nothing he'd done that month.   
-   
(Nothing was all you were meant for, Brian...)   
  
The voice again. Brian had the uneasy feeling he was going insane as he sat here. But, he thought, it couldn't be that. He got up again, and rested against one of the machines, feeling really uneasy, a drop of sweat tricked across his brow. Something was wrong here...   
-   
  
He consoled in his thoughts. So, Clara had come back. She came every working day for the next week. Then it happened. She came by the room, and both the men were out.   
"Bill? Brian?" she cooingly shouted into the room, before stepping in. The air was cold, it moved around lightly, Clara noted. A breeze inside. Maybe a window or something is left open. Think I better go shut it. She moved forward in the room, looking around. She never normally walked in here like this, all the machinery and electrical thingies, she may break something. And that would be the end of this job. This job was nice; she found it purely by accident in the local job center. And here she was, inside a room filled with mechanical intricacies that she would never know about.   
  
Edging to the back of the room, where the shadow lurked in wait, she gazed at the wall at the back. A pair of thick metal double doors were here. According to the map of the building, this was all one room. So where did these go? Curiosity got the better of her as it did the Meowth, except where one died, the other merely walked to the door, and gripped the handle. It was ice-cold, the cold of metal untouched for long instances. The door, despite it's size, pulled open easily. She peeked inside, couldn't see anything, and walked in, before resealing the door behind her as she went.   
  
The inside of it was an icy blue; cold, yet to Clara it wasn't cold at all. A few other terminals were to her front, and the room curved to the left. The ceiling was rather low, and the same blue. She ignored the terminals, and naively moved to the left. In front of her was another door. A single, thick metal bolted door latched to a solid steel frame. She stopped, and wondered; if this place was supposed to be secret and all that, why were there no obvious locks on that door, or the other one? She stopped. This all seemed too able. She was just able to walk in like that. Who would have thought the guys could be so naive?   
  
(They're guys... It's expected of them...) she thought, and she lightly walked over to the door. It had a large handle, which needed to be really draged to open. She was having a hard time doing this, until something inside clicked, and she pulled it away with relative ease. She shrugged, and dismissed it to lack of sleep. The door opened, hissing of air coming from the opening, and from the door she first entered this part of the room in, also. Airlock-standard, the first needs to be fully sealed before the second is open. She didn't like that, being trapped in here now. It made her feel like some sort of rat, moving around in the cage, and beyond this door would be the cat, and it would strike. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but this time it seemeed feasible it may also kill her. This feeling of dread was easily surpassed by her curiosity, as so many people are overcome, and she continued to pull the door, now that she could without trying to pull against an airlocked seal...   
  
The door slid open like on wheels. She couldn't see inside again, so she stepped in. The room was large, metallic, the walls, floor, and ceiling were bare metal and shone from a low light in the corner. There were no machines in here. In front of her was a lengthy table. And something was lying on it.   
She could hear breathing, so something was in here with her, and it was alive. She walked up to the table, and saw it was one of those hard-backed operating table things. And lying on it was a small pokémon. She examined it closely. It was about a foot in height, a light pinkish color. It had two small cat-shaped ears that pointed upwards, so in it's reclined position they pointed to the wall behind it's head. It's head curved down and it's mouth was obscured by something which looked like a snout, which is what it was. It's eyes, although closed, a resonant sky blue glow was visible from them. It lay on it's side, in a curled-up position. It had a tail, it was long and thin, it had a small raised part at the tip of it. It hung on the table, some of it drifting off the top, lifeless and limp. The pokémon also had large pawed feet, larger then they should be. Clara moved around to the other side, the way it was facing. Two small paw hands lay one on top of the other. It was identifiable feline, and Clara also identified it as female. Something clicked away in Clara's mind... She hadn't seen a pokémon such as this one before... Then it clicked. There was a pokémon which didn't exist, that they were using techniques to clone it... And something went wrong, and from it Mewtwo was born...   
"She's a Mew..." Clara gasped. Such pokémon were normally only seen as mirages or dreams, but here on this table, she was looking at a Mew - Probably the only one alive in the world... Images of her coming in as the intern all those times before, being only so far away from this place where was kept a pokémon so scarce it was believed not to be real at all...   
One thing differed from pictures and renderings people had done. On it's head, in the center of it, a circular red gem was embedded. It had no glow, just a shine, and the blue glow still radiating from it's unopened eyes did not cast a glow on the red gem. Clara felt her hand go to touch it, but she pulled herself back. She also remembered that Mewtwo was a very strong psi pokémon... and therefore Mew must also be... She didn't want to risk waking her now. But the gem, it was compelling... It looked out of place, but it seemed perfectly fine... She walked around to the back of her, where her head lay, facing right from Clara's view. Clara restrained as long as it was possible for a human to do when faced with a sleeping feline, and she stroked it on the head, curving a finger around the red gem. It looked faceted, yet was smooth and cold to the touch, as was the pokémon itself. She turned to leave; she couldn't do anything from here, but she wondered how people would react if they knew about this. She creeped away silently, heading for the door.   
Somewhere, blackness was in full abundance. Forever an eternity existing as nothing, lying on a table in the middle of some godforsaken containment chamber in the middle of nowhere... The Mew lay in air, unmoving, stoic, uncaring for herself and for anything, unable to because of her apathetic position right now. Somewhere else, Clara touched a Mew that was the form the other looked upon, it was herself; lying on the table in a real existance and suspended in unceasing stasis in this place that was the recesses of her own head. The Mew shut her eyes and thought for a while, before the darkness spun again, it would keep her for as long as she let it... So she decided not to let it. It was going to be a major energy depletion, but it was her chance at the next step in existance for her...   
On the table, the Mew's eyes flicked open. Weakly she looked up and to Clara as she moved back to the door. The Mew stood, conserving evergy by not floating. Her eves flashed, and the door started to go from metallic to blue.   
Clara noticed this too. She stopped, and watched the door, as it flung shut by itself, the blue glow fading. Clara froze in panic and turned back to the table. She saw the Mew stood, and stepped back one.   
(Shit... I woke her up...) Clara tried to remain calm, and succeeded for a short time. The Mew stood there for a while, before she started to glow a faint blue. Her eyes flashed as she rose up a couple of inches. She smiled. Power returned quickly when awake...   
On the other side of the wall conjoining the main room and the chamber, a light started to flash rapidly.   
  
Clara stood back again, and now had her back pressed against the door. The Mew looked directly at her, eyes now fully blue, with barely-visible purple irises behind the blue glow, and a pupil of pure white... The white of that pierced Clara deeply. She shivered, she was only now beginning to notice the cold of this room.   
  
Come over here, Clara...>> the female voice echoed through her head, Clara looked at the Mew, then glanced at the door, then back at the mew, "...w...Why?"   
I need you to help me get out of here...>> she said, coherently. Clara thought for a while.   
"...how can I help? If you can't, there isn't a whole lot I can do..."   
Wrong... You can help me in ways you won't ever know... So, will you..?>>   
Clara stopped in thought. By doing this, she'd be kicked out of her job if she was found out. But, the Mew didn't deserve to be kept in here.   
"...Fine, I shall..."   
Come here then... It's all part...>> Clara made wary steps across the room, back to the Mew, slowly. The Mew floated over to her, and seated herself on Clara's sholders.   
This may feel uncomfortable at first... It won't go on for long...>> The Mew bent her head, resting the red gem atop it on the top of Clara's head. It started to glow, Clara stood, unaware of what was going to happen next. Suddenly, Clara's view started to distort. She was looking ahead but not seeing anything... And something definitely was wrong now. She dropped to the floor, head spinning, unable to see. She couldn't really feel anything either, except a light, almost untraceable feeling of herself... The mew, not really in the best of capabilities to do this right now, continued relentlessly anyway. A bright glow lit the area. Clara knew that much. She also had another weird feeling... The mew breathed softly on Clara's neck as she bent her head. Clara could feel that, she could also feel something else... She was shifting. Mew was somehow using Transform on her. But into what? A mew? Her body started to ache, as the shifting continued. Clara felt a tail. It still could be a Mew, but she still didn't see the point of it... Clara reached a hand to her head, where two small bumps were. They extended slightly, when she touched them. She thought back to her pokédex...and gazed sightlessly at a balled paw.   
A Mewtwo? Once again, why would this be? She didn't care... she lay there while the shifting creeped over her from the head like water, flowing and effecting, continuously moving. Things started to spin for Clara again as her view reshifted. She closed her eyes, and lay there, not continuing to try and make sense of this, but to just sit there as it went on...   
And suddenly it had ended. Clara, still disorientated, struggled to her feet - paws - and had to lean her balled hands against the table for support. She looked down at the balled paws now hers, and tapped at the shoulderplates that hid where her real ones lay...   
{ ... } She couldn't say anything.   
Sorry about that period of uncomfortability just then... I could have done it in an instant, but my power isn't at it's normal level... Too long in here...>>   
{ ...and how will being a Mewtwo help you? } she quizzed the Mew.   
You can aid in the recoveral of my power... see, you generate your ownnow, I had enough to do the Transform, and the few things I did... but I now need rest... But I don't get power back resting in here, this table is set to drain it off... The whole room does, it's like it removes it from the air... So that's why you need to be quick...>>   
The mew sat atop Clara's head now. Just concentrate, Clara... If you can get me out of here, I will stay with you for as long as need be...>>   
{ ...I don't know how to do this...but here goes anyway... } Clara took her footing on her feetpaws, and thought hard... and the mew waited...   
-   
Yes, Brian thought. And what had happened then? He'd come back, the light had flashed. There was a power presence in there, and further examination of the readings showed stray Mewtwo DNA existing inside the chamber. There was no visual aid in there, so Brian did the normal thing and set the chamber to genetically repair the DNA structure. See, he believed only the Mew was in there, and that all that was needed is a restructure over the top of them, and that would be okay...   
But it wasn't okay, was it? Clara was in there, and that Mew had her under her wing, or more sensical, her paw... And the chamber computer did not know there was two in there, so it restructured them both as one, didn't it? You only found that out when Clara was reported missing a couple of days later, eh? Or maybe the fact that all the readings show there is now a half and half of Mewtwo and Mew DNA, and no amount of restructuring can alter that. In essence, he had spliced them.   
You essentially killed Clara, or the Mew - because when there were two and now there is only one, then something happened to the other one, pretty evidently... But he now knew how he could bring them both back...   
The heads of the department had disavowed knowledge. That chamber has been locked and sealed. No one has been in there since Clara... But the department asked he find a way to reduce the power levels of whatever was now in there - It could kill, even while unconscious... Brian thought a while, maybe this is why Mews only clone into Mewtwos...   
It's almost like an evolution. So maybe he could de-evolve them... But it wasn't conventional, so normal methods wouldn't work...   
Or would they.   
He resolved to find out.   
  
  
  
**2 - The Permewtation**   
  
Brian sat in the room, it was getting dark. The readings still showed the same as they always did; constant comatose caused by splicing under unsuitable conditions. But unsplicing wasn't possible... but de-evolution was.   
(Is that really what it was though? An evolution? Or an accident?) a voice kept piping up. It wasn't the same one as what it was earlier, you knew that one because it touched you like a cold hand on your shoulder. He knew the thing in there wanted him to come in, but he didn't know why. It wasn't braindead, but it wasn't far off. The brainwaves measurement only moved slightly, up and down. And until it became braindead, it was kept in there, untouched, sealed from the rest of the world.   
He pulled a bottle from his picked. The amount of different things in here cost about as much as the machine, but it's worth was more then could ever be calculated. The contents: some de-evolution chemical, a catalyst, to aid the speed of the process, and the most costly ingredient. Nanomachines wielding Clara's DNA. These things had taken him all of 2 months to get. They were programmed to alanyse a DNA source and alter as according. Half of them had Clara's source, the other half would only collect a source this time. He was using probability, he thought if only half of them were doing the reversal then only half would be reversed; the half that could be; Clara.   
It was perfect. He could use this and his guilt would be absolved. And if it failed, he could say he tried. Too good an opportunity to let up, he thought, as he waited for people to leave the building. He wanted to do this at night. And it wasn't far off. He spent a while toying with thoughts...   
  
  
(It's time, Brian...)   
He sat up, bolt upright, almost knocking the bottle. Who was that? It wasn't him, it wasn't it... not enough brainwaves to say anything - Maybe it was him, just imagining. He got up from his seat, the shadows had enveloped the room and outside by this time. He didn't need to be doing this, he could be anywhere else then here. In fact, he'd rather be the thing inside there them him at this precise moment.   
You can make everything right again.   
Yeah, he told himself that. He could also get clawed to pieces by whatever is in there. Or have transform used on him and end up a pokémon. He sighed, and walked to the door, and gripped the handle. This was going to be done.   
He slowly opened the door, it slid open perfectly. He stepped inside, looking like someone stepping into the mouth of death, and he closed and sealed the door behind him. Whatever happened in here, he didn't want it getting out. Even if it also meant he himself couldn't. He was willing to take that chance.   
He quickly progressed to the door that enters into the chamber. There was little light here, he was having trouble seeing where he was supposed to be going. He shook as he touched the door, a feeling of nausea hitting him like a punch to the face, but twice as effective. He used all his remaining thought to ignore it, and clicked open the door. A hiss of air started, and went on for a while. Bad air. Pressurized and unrenewed for 2 months. He was either going to throw up or faint, and he didn't want to do either. Slowly, he pulled on the door, another hiss sounded and ebbed immediately, as he dragged it fully open, and stepped inside, not bothering to close this door.   
The room was lit up, with a blue/white glow. It came from the table where it was laying. Even in it's comatose state, it still had enough potent power to have a perpetual psi glow. He shivered, it was deathly cold in here. He walked, slowly, to the table, and looked upon the pokémon that lay there.   
It was neither mew or mewtwo; rather a mixture of both of them. It, or rather she, stood at about 3 feet tall. The pokémon, frankly, looked a mess. It was almost as if someone had chopped the mew and mewtwo into parts and randomly placed them back together. Colors striped between whitish pink and grey, it had one mew pointed ear on the left and one mewtwo stump ear to the right. It also had a mewtwo eye as left and a mew eye right. There was some equilibrium in the arms, only because they were also squares of gray and white/pink, they reached half mewtwo length, and were balled. The paws were large, split mew and mewtwo right down the center line, with the same going up both of the legs. Squares of the two colors continued all around. On the head, a red gem sat in an oval, surrounded by a ring of yellow. There were the starts of shoulder blades, but the shoulders, Mew, were still visible. But the most weird part was the tail. Mewtwo tail went up from the chest, bent around, it's lilac color, and went upwards. Unfortunately, a mew tail also started, at the back of the creature, and intertwined with the other tail, the two merging badly into each other up to the top and coming to a point at the end. If Brian wanted to throw up before, he could probably do so again for the sight of this hideous messup.   
"Ugh... I will definitely hope this goes well now..." he said to himself as he produced a syringe to go with the bottle. He completely emptied the bottle into the syringe, it's white cream-alike surface glowing with the blue color of the hybrid. He brandished it, warily, before taking the arm of the creature and swabbing it down lightly. He pulled the needle to the surface of the skin, took a deep breath, swallowing some more of his stomach contents which were wanting to build up in the back of his throat, and inserted the needle, squeezing the top of the syringe and sending the serum into the hybrid. He stepped back, and removed a small palmtop from his waist pocket. He could use this to see if it was working. He stood up, watching the hybrid like she was his child, and glancing at the screen of nanofeed every so often.   
For the first few seconds it stayed blank, then it flashed up:   
"Only 50% of nanos have been assigned DNA: taking second sample" He gaped. They weren't supposed to do that... He was supposed to have them, the first half would gather a sample, and... oh, wait, he realised, it's just the empty half taking their decoy sample. Nothing wrong yet. He laughed, very nervously, watching over the hybrid like an overprotective parent should. About 30 seconds later, he glanced at the screen again. As he did, he wiped some more sweat off of his brow and checked the time, when it flashed again, "Sample taking completed: Initiating genome resequencing" Phew, he thought. So far, so good...   
It bleeped. Then several messages flashed up:   
"Warning: samples between nanos differ - Activating self-sample mix with all samples"   
"Warning: samples are highly unstable - 30 seconds until abort   
"Mix completed - Abort halted"   
"Warning: sample is slightly unstable. Payload placement will continue, but be advised"   
"Warning: sample type not known - Details unable to extract. Remixing..." He gasped and looked over the hybrid. Nothing was happening, they hadn't started yet. But this wasn't good...It had mixed the samples. That meant that it would try to create another mix...   
"Malfunction: sample stability not suitable. Initiating emergency procedures"   
"Sample demography: 25% left of first sample, 25% of second, 50% mixed unknown sample data."   
"Initiating resequencing: Retry #1" Unknown? He'd messed up already, he knew it. But he wasn't letting the last 2 months and this go down the drain. He knew a messup could destroy the hybrid. He hoped it didn't. But he wasn't going to leave it to Fate, he'd stay here and take whatever came as best as he could.   
"Mismatched sample data found - Approximate %: 2 - Mixing and continuing"   
"Warning: sample mix is highly unstable - Unable to abort" The last message hit him like a crash into a wall. Mismatched samples? He thought - This could be the mismatch caused by the mew's ability to transform...   
"Warning: samples still highly unstable after mixing - Sequencing unable to discontinue: Recontinuing in 3 seconds..." He kept his position. He knew something was going to happen now, but for the life of him, he didn't care what, as long as she stayed alive.   
"Catalyst detected: speed increased to 2350%" That was a surprise. Probably a result of malfunction. He didn't care what it cost, it was so near - yet so far, he still had to wait... He watched over, aware he should see some physical changes soon. They began, slowly. Colors ran into each other up and down, including the tail, only slowly, Brian knew that they could only come slowly otherwise it would hurt. Still asleep, the hybrid's body color generalised at a very light pink-gray. Her face, with the mismatched eyes, started to form up properly. The hybrid also began to glow, white, the color of de-evolution. Brian stood back and watched, continuing to monitor the palmtop, which now had a counter going up to 100%. It was going up at about 2% a minute. The process would take a half-hour. Long time, Brian thought, but for having 2 months stuck as she was before, it was easily worth it. The screen flashed again.   
"Malfunction: nanos forced to overclock - New speed: 5000%" Brian winced. Anything above 3000% of regular speed caused muscle pain for a few days afterwards. Ah well, he considered it to be a minor thing, conpared to rescuing this project and Clara from ashes and that hybrid form. The white glow continued, brightening the room and reflecting off of every one of the metal surfaces from which the room was made. The glow, Brian supposed, was symbiotic to the return of Clara in a non-pokémon form... But the form wasn't shifting anywhere, it was still one mass, there would need to be two, and one would need to be Clara... Brian kept his vigil, ever watching the repermutation (Heh, he thought, shouldn't we call this a permewtation...?) Another nervous laugh, and Brian's palmtop blared at him again   
"Malfunction:" and the rest was blanked out by 9's. Brian suddenly got nauseous again, and looked to the hybrid. Her eyes snapped open, as the nanos worked their minuscule mechanical parts off, the glow blinded Brian and he turned away from it. When the glow subsided, he looked back and floating above where the hybrid was laying, there was a glowing 6 foot pokémon - But it didn't look mew, or mewtwo, at all. In fact, the only reminiscence that fell with either of the two was the circular red gem in her forehead. Instead, a black mouse-like pokémon, which glowed a slight blue as she floated, looking at the door with unopened eyes. Brian took another look at the tail; it indeed was mew-like, but raichu and mew tails are quite similar anyway. It missed the bolt, and that was the main sign. But the pokémon was human-looking and mostly shaped as such... Brian needed to blink a few times, before he decided this is indeed what had happened...   
Thoughts raced through Brian's head, (How? Why?) He traced back the day, he collected the bottle from his house, drove here, collected the first syringe he saw, had a short convo with someone... He remembered something:   
"If you're planning to use that, sterilise it. I've been running blood tests..." And who was that that said it to him...Thoughts raced again, he thought it was Dr Connell - The same one who was deputy chief of genetics testing with small pokémon... Brian bet he had Raichu blood to test today. Brian Thomson edged behind the morph; he couldn't run for the door, it was looking straight at it...   
The anthro raichu opened her eyes, and her first knowledge was of what pain was like. It raced up every tendon and through every bone and cell in every part of the body, and she winced at it. Shattered memories filtered through her head; of the mew and Clara becoming mewtwo, and one of Brian, and something appearing in his head showing him behind her now. The glow ceased, she dropped the few inches to the metal-surfaced table, claws echoing on the hard metal. She eased herself off of the table, and looked around the room. Brian edged to keep behind the morph, but bumped the other wall. He was in the corner. An unknown instinct screamed in his head for backing into a corner. The raichu heard, and turned to him. He looked on, moot horror tingling in his body.   
"Clara?" He had only that of it's name, so Clara he said... The femme looked at him blankly. He stood, rooted to the spot from his fear. He remembered, this raichu was the equivalent of the hybrid in power, so he wasn't wanting to play games here.   
...Hm...The name seems familiar to me, yet I do not know it...>> Her voice was one of sincerity; it did not sound mew, mewtwo, or raichu; to an extent it didn't sound human either...   
"...They were never able, to merge DNA in half-and-half, sure one to the other, but not..." he babbled on, as many would do.   
Oh? So how would you go about explaining me, Brian? Oh, I'm just a messed up experiment, am I? You couldn't leave the mewtation alone, eh? And now I'm raichu-femme, and you didn't even see it coming...>>   
"You expected ME to see it coming? I thought it..."   
You thought you'd end up with a Mew and Clara, didn't you? Well, instead you have me... and unlike that Mew, who was willing to see good in waiting in the blackness of perpetual unconsciousness, I'm not really too happy at you...>>   
"But... I got you out of that mismatched form... Surely that is worth..."   
It is worth NOTHING. Had you left well enough alone at the start, I could have been the first Mew to reach the next evolution stage since before humans existed... But no... Instead I'm now trapped inside the body of a black anthro Raichu...>> She closed on him, quickly. He dived forward, the black femme screeched on the metal floor with the claws to stop herself and turned after him. Brian made a run for the door, he knew the raichu wasn't at it's top speed so soon after being fabricated, he could outrun it...   
He hoped.   
As he got to the door, the hybrid leaned against the table, One advantage of being part Mew and Mewtwo, Brian...>> Brian grabbed the door and was then surrounded in a blue glow. He couldn't move. The ability to use the psychic of those two.>> Brian fought against it, but he knew there was nothing doing while held by psi.   
Hm...What to do to you...Death would be fun...>> Brian was getting very worried now, he really needed Bill to get here.   
No...Death is too good...Let's try this: What happened to me after you first came in? Answer, I became a genetic accident. Wonder how we play that back your way...>> Brian sighed. Nothing he could do. Wonder what life as a mistake would be like... The door in front of him opened. It was Bill, and he looked at Brian.   
"What's happening in here?" The Raichu turned to the newcomer, Ah...Someone else...>> Bill froze.   
"....WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Brian was unable to speak, he was being held, but he didn't need to, the Rai answered for him.   
I believe I'm a derivative of the mix between your Mew, Clara, and some stray Raichu DNA that your good colleague had floating in a syringe...>> Bill couldn't speak, "...but Anthropomorphic pokémon are not..."   
Possible? Hah... You just weren't doing it right... But my quarrel is not with you, it's with him there...>>   
"Can't you just let him alone?" Bill sounded desperate.   
Don't be stupid, Bill... I'm gonna need you to work out a way to undo this...>>   
"I'm guessing he used nanos, wherever he got them from..."   
Yes. Swift injection, without asking me...>> Brian so badly wanted to chip in his bit, but he wasn't going to get the chance...   
"You can't undo nanos. They keep resetting any changes we make... And we haven't designed nanos that exit the body of their own accord..."   
...That isn't the news I wanted to hear...>> Bill found himself stuck in Brian's predicament.   
No-one likes to hear good news...And I'm no exception...>> The raichu reached a paw towards Bill. It glowed slight blue, she jerked it backwards and Bill crashed into the wall. The blue around him dispelled, and he slumped in the corner.   
I shall deal with you later...And as for you, Brian Thomson... For cursing me with this form...I think I'll curse you to longevity...as a mew..>> The raichu's red gem in her forehead gained it's own glow, as she looked down at Brian. Brian felt a pain arise in his body, particularly the lower back. He felt his ears start to extend upwards, and move towards the inside of the head slightly. His face started to change slightly, his nose disappearing, the startings of a mew snout coming into view. His eyes shifted slightly too; instead of their irised normal green, they became a light blue. His skin settled out on a light pink-white color, not short fur, just directly colored skin. Brian's hands became slightly smaller, and lost the little finger, making him 3-fingered on each hand with a thumb still there. He felt movement inside his shoes, he probably had three-toed paws down there by now. And, to finish it off, where the prehensile tail should be, extended a 7 foot mew tail, growing from nothing, and this appendage was shirt-furred as mews normally are, it didn't move, as Brian was still gripped by the raichu's psi. Brian wasn't thinking, his apathy had closed off his feelings at the immediate time. A sound came from where Bill was. He stood up, gawped at Brian, looked to the raichu, and ran for the femme without thinking. She released her hold on Brian, who fell to the floor, as Bill jumped her. The two struggled, but Bill could never win, and as the two exchanged the odd blow, Bill found himself rooted to the spot again by the raichu.   
Well...You, Bill, are more trouble then you are worth...Leave Brian as he is, I don't believe you when you say there is no way to remove the nanos and make me the Mew evolution I should be...>> She extended two clawed paw digits, and thrust them into Bill's eyes. He shouted loudly, as the raichu skewered his eyes. The Raichu gouged one of them out, Bill almost sobbing in the pain, blood pooling on the floor. She examined the eyeball, and popped it into her mouth. Brian, who was watching, finally threw up, deposing most of his stomach contents on the floor to his left.   
Hm...Not bad...You try one...>> The Raichu took the other eyeball and forced it into Bill's mouth, tilting his head back. It lodged in his throat. Bill gasped for breath, and sightlessly stumbled around, before knocking the table. The raichu picked his legs up and put him on the table.   
Not done yet...>> Bill's lips were going blue; the color of death - the Raichu inserted a claw into Bill's neck and lifted up his head, before tracing the claw around his head, intentionally hitting both the major blood vessels to the head, and several others. She also hit the vagus nerve, Bill now not able to breathe and even if he was his heart had stopped by now because of the impact to the nerve. She dropped his head back, he lay dead on the table. His head hung off the side, gazing sightlessly in one direction.   
Brian took the opportunity to exit the room, not even trying to seal it, he fled and got as far from the room as he possibly could... He was found lying under a desk in a room on the next floor down.   
The raichu wasn't found, but Bill was. It took them several hours to get him out, mainly because Raichu had continued on with Bill after Brian had parted. There wasn't any blood left in his body, it had all been discharged onto the floor through the cut in the head. The room was sealed up, Brian was transferred to another area of the complex, still a mew. His condition wasn't genetic but psy, and it wasn't undoable by them at that time. So he remained part mew...   
  
Brian wrote up the report on the raichu the next day. He omitted describing the parts after he went in; they were known by anyone and everyone that worked there, or near. He needed to fill out a name...so he put Raichoukou. Bad thunder omen. Bad raichu omen would have been better, but they both worked the same way...   
He left it on the desk in his superior's office. Walking back to his own office, he picked up another case file. Examining it, he placed it on his desk, and began to read through it. At least, he thought, there was no chance of this one acting the same.   
  
-   
On the dark street out that night, a stray Growlithe walked around the streets and alleys, jumping fences and bushes, heading for somewhere. It started to rain, so he ducked under a covered alleyway near to a house.   
The owner of the house went out the following morning. He saw something at the end of the garden, near the covered alleyway, and was violently sick. The Growlithe's corpse, or what was left of it, lay rotting in the sun, swarming with flies. -   
Brian read the article about the "dog found eaten" under a small heading on page 6 of his daily paper. He tossed the paper aside, but there was no denying it. He knew...   
And so did Raichoukou...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^_^ - There. Comment away, and ponder when Raichoukou ish going to reappear >=) 


End file.
